uccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Setup and Lists Folders
}} In this part of the Tutorial we'll discuss the Setup & Lists folders that are found inside the Common folder of UCC and explain what they are used for and how to use them. The Setup Folder There's not much to explain here really, the Setup folder is used by UCC to distribute your setup files to the final conversion folder, that's where you put the Setup.exe & Setup.ico files. In addition to these two file you may put any additional files or folders here as well, such as folders for the software redist or commonredist folders, as well as any other extras you want (cracks, manual, concept arts, etc.) The one thing to remember is that if UCC cannot find the Setup.exe or Setup.ini file in the Setup folder it will display an error, at which time it will let you choose if you want to continue without distributing the files or abort the process. If you decide to continue without the distribution of the files, all files & folders in the Setup folder will be ignored and you'll have to copy them manually. The Lists Folder The Lists folder is an optional folder used only when the the option UseFileLists in the Settings.ini file is set to "y" (yes). This is where you need to place the .lst or .txt files that contains the list of files to Include/Exclude from your conversion, the names of these files are then typed in the appropriate Include/Exclude option in the Data#.ini files. If UseFileLists is set to "n" (no) in the Settings.ini file, this folder should be removed before you release your conversion. The following is a basic explanation of using list files:' Let's say you create a single Data.bin file for your conversion, in this situation you will have to .lst or .txt files, one of which will list the files to include and the other to exclude, if you don't want to exclude anything you can skip the exclude list file, the file names can be whatever you want, in the following example I'll be using the names Data.lst for include & eData.lst for exclude. This is a sample for the include file Data.lst: folder1\file1.ext folder2\file2.ext folder3\* folder4\folder4a\* file3.ext file4.ext As you can see, you can use the wildcard * to indicate all files in a folder, or if you want to include everything except a few files you can just use the * wildcard instead of listing all the files you want, this will include all files within the game folder except the ones specified in the eData.lst. Here's a short example for the eData.lst: Unins*.* Pay attention that while it's not absolutely essential it is always a good practice to leave an empty line at the end of the list file. Once you created the list files you just input the file names for them into the Data#.ini files in the relevant exclude or include section, this is a way to list only one item in these section instead of entire lists of files, UCC then reads these list files and takes the information of what to compress from there. Once again, this will only work if the UseFileLists option in Settings.ini is set to "y". ---- That's it, you now know all there is to know to make a conversion using UCC Continue reading to learn how to use UCC after you finished setting it up… ---- }} }} Tutorials Category:UCC Category:Ultimate Conversion Compressor Category:Learning Category:Freeware Category:Tools Category:UCC Archive